Problem: Luis did 9 more push-ups than Stephanie in the morning. Stephanie did 1 push-up. How many push-ups did Luis do?
Stephanie did 1 push-up, and Luis did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $1 + 9$ push-ups. He did $1 + 9 = 10$ push-ups.